911
by The Animezing Otaku Hetalian
Summary: This is a late tribute, I know, but I'm American (don't laugh), so it had to be done! This is a small series of small chapters about 9/11 in dedication for the 9/11 victims. No shipping whatsoever! Have a problem with that, deal. Rated T because of the suicide in attempt not to burn to death and languadge
1. Prologue

Another secret Country UN meeting.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany begins screaming. America just sulks down in his chair. He doesn't want to hear anything loud today. He doesn't give two fucks about anything. After Germany finishes his usual rant, England notices him.

"A...merica? What's wrong?" The UK pipes up.

"Shut up..." America answers. What?! Wasn't he going to call him a collage? Insult him? Say something that doesn't make sense?! ANYTHING?! Oh. Today's THAT day again. Just another September 11th.


	2. Chapter 1

12 years ago... (8:30 AM)

"SUP BRO?!" America screams down the hallway to Canada. Just another bright September morning in New York... Oh wait, America called it Manhattan, right?

"H-hi Al... _Comment vas-tu_?" Canada answers.

"Huh?" Oh. yeah, he doesn't speak French...

"How. Are. You?" It's not like he asks him that every time they talk.

"Meh, I think it was the waffles this morning..." Wait a minute... America ate something, other than hamburgers?! "Well, Iggy's gonna kill us if we're late, see ya!"

"Oh... I have to go to the bathroom, you go on without me..."

"Kay!" Then America freezes. "Oh crap! it's not until half an hour! Crap! I'll just wait outside for Iggy and force him to wait for France, or the other way around. It'll be hysterical!"

"Alright, _salut_..."

"Really bro?"

"S-sorry, bye." America... um... stampedes? Is that right? Out the door. Of course they couldn't be more thankful they were only on the first floor.

13 minutes later... (8:45)

Where's Iggy? He's late for being early! America sits on a bench close to the North WTC (World Trade Center) Tower.

"Hey Al." Canada says, walking up.

"Hey bro!" America replies, waving.

"Where's Arthur?"

"I dunno, Franc...is isn't here either."

"Why don't you call him?"

"Sure!" America immediately dials England's number. "Hey, Iggy where are-" BAM!

"ALFRED WHAT HAPPENED?!" England demands.

"OH MY GOD! What j-just happened?"

"Is that a plane?"

"Oh, was it... just an accident?" America assessed what he felt as a nation. Death, which was expected, fear, and... something else... Oh, whatever. "Godda go, bro!"

"Alfred wait-!" Click! Oops, his finger slipped. Again.

"Al, wh-what happened?" Canada nervously asks.

"I dunno..." America answers.

"Sh-should we be worried?"

"Nah, probably just an accident, well I'm gonna call the" He slips into a fake british accent. "British Empire because I can't bloody do anything else." He goes back to his normal northern accent. "Why don't you call your girlfriend?"

"Alfred, she's Seychelles and she's _ma_ _soeur._ That's gross."

"Your what now?"

"SISTER!"

"Whate'er." America dials a number. "Hey, Australia, bro! What's up?"

The time is 8:50.

10 minutes later... (9:00)

"Yes, Italy, the meeting's canceled... uhhuh... uhhuh... See ya. America just finished his 9 minute fill in with Italy.

"_Oui, papa... NON_!" Canada's in the middle of one with France. And oh god, he's related to perverts. "Now I know where Al gets it..." Canada mumbles under his breath. (I'll leave the conversation to your imagination.) "_Oui, papa, je parle anglais,_ that hasn't changed..."

"Sorry, New Zealand, Iggy's screaming his ass off at me." America picks up the phone to England. "What?" America's prepared for this lecture. "No, Iggy, there's not much- OH GOD!" BAM! The second plane. "Dad, this isn't an accident."

**HI READERS! (If there are any...) Animezing here! Hey, if anyone knows Canadian French and I wrote something in "French French" please tell me~! Anyway, to explain the chapter, it was originally several small chapters but they were ****_way_**** too small (like Sealand :3) and everyone says the real panic happened ****_after_**** the towers began to burn down, so I had Canada and America kinda hanging around waiting for the firemen to show up and put out the fire. Anyway, please tell me what you think!**

**Chiao~!**

**Animezing**


	3. Chapter 2

(9:37)

-America and Canada attempt to help people out.

-America suddenly topples over.

-The Pentagon is under attack.

(9:59)

"MATTHEW F*CKING WILLIAMS WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!" England demands, screaming in the phone at Canada.

"Arthur... I don't know what to do... I'm... s-... sorry..." Canada replies. America could barely walk. "C-can you tell papa... désolé..."

"Canada-" Click. Then it happened. The south tower collapsed.

"Désolé... papa... france..." They were covered in dust.

"C-Canada... RUN!" America tries to order him, but how can he leave his frère? "C-Canada... j-just... g-go..." America tries to yell at him between coughs. Canada tries drags him along.

"C-come on, America, we h-have t-to g-go..."

"I... can't."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEA-" then Canada saw it. The large cement chunk on America's arm, keeping him down.

"Just go, bro... I'll be fin-" America begins to hack up upteenth amounts of mucus and vomit. Canada doesn't care. Outside, they were trying to remain calm. Be comforting. However, inside they were panicking. And Canada began to show it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! M-MR. KUMAKACHI HELP!" He screams.

"Who~?" The Polar Bear asks.

"DAMMIT, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL 'WHO'!" The little shocked polar bear began to help him. No use. "Kuma... un, deux... TROIS!" America screams in pain as they have to roll the chunk up his arm from the elbow.

"HEY, ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?!" A firefighter calls in a Brooklyn accent.

"H-help, my brother's arm!"

"Damn, kid, are you alright?"

"Sure..." America replies

"Frank, I've got a another one." What?! How long have they been stranded here?! How long?! How long?! "Fr... Frank?" Static. "Anyone?!"

"Phil? It's Aaron." The hear the radio go off.

"W-where's my brother?" America felt it. Every death of that day. And he couldn't find himself to tell him. The real hero.

(10:03 AM)

"Come on, Al!" Canada half-squeals, dragging his brother to the docks.

"WRONGARMWRONGARM!" America cries in pain.

"Sorry!" Canada carefully lets go and grabs the other arm. Suddenly America freezes. "Al?" He begins to shiver swiftly before toppling over. "AL!"

"Pennsylvania..." America says between violent shivering. "Shanksville, Pennsylvania..."

"Dèsolè~!"

"Wh-what?" Canada puts Mr. Kumajiro (I think) down and begins to drag America by the underarm. Canada tried his best to ignore the constant swearing and cries of pain from his brother but halfway to the docks he had to stop. Despite being larger than him, Canada suddenly felt fatigued and dizzy. "Canada?" Canada coughs a little and blinks a few times as if to prevent being dizzy.

"It's nothing, sorry for worrying you..." He says between coughs. The America began to twitch. It had been light enough to where Canada hadn't noticed for the longest time, but it was getting worse by the second. "America?" They hadn't gotten far, only about 5 blocks. Then Canada saw it. With every thing falling, came a twitch. "Wh-what is that?"

"... They're people, Canada."

Meanwhile...

"Arthur, what's wrong?" France asks, noticing his "friend's" expression.

"I feel sick." Is all that comes out. "H-hey, wasn't there some of my-" England slowly turns towards the tower, about a block away. England whips out his phone and dials America's number. No answer. He dials Canada's. No answer. "Fr-France... We have to get on that island..."

**Hey, Animezing here! As you can see, I changed my pen name from "The Animezing Fan" to "The Animezing Otaku Hetalian" but I still go by Animezing~! I'm sorry about the short chapters, I have writer's block and school, yeah, that shit...**

**FRENCH LESSON!**

**Ciao- French version of Chiao! (Pronounced the same way)**

**So,**

**Ciao~!**

**Animezing**

***Update* SHIT! Typo! I meant to say that France and England ar a block from the _docks_! They're not in Manhattan! Dèsolè~!**


	4. Chapter 3 & Epilogue

"C-Canada?" America coughs.

"Yeah?" Canada sneezes.

"Have you been panting?"

"A little..." America grabs Mr. Kumajuma (Right?) and stuffs him into Canada's arms briefly before pulling him along with his good arm. "A-America, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Stop talking you'll breathe in more." For the full 5 blocks, Canada couldn't even sigh. He's never seen his twin like this, so serious.

"America-"

"You're wasting breath." Canada couldn't see through the dust very well, but because of the dust, he could see it. America was crying. That's when his fear set in. Fear of losing his brother as he knows it. Finally, they reach the docks, along with hundreds of other people. America was crushed. There it was, a tiny little boat, looking like it's about to flip over, still trying to cram people on. But something caught his eye. Someone was on the radio on his ship, and sure enough, there was a fleet of boats just flooding over the horizon. For a brief moment, he looks behind him, staring at that empty space in the sky. Here lies the World Trade Center.

Countries may never understand humans. One minute they're egging or T-Ping a poor person's house, the next they're lifting a lady with a seeing-eyed dog up like a surfboard to save a life, even if it means her life for their own. Then again, humans can be just like nations. And nations can be just like humans.

After two agonizing hours and Canada having to stick his broken arm through the life vest, America looks back. It felt empty. He looks around. There he is, sitting next to zombies he knows are people.

"_Comment vas-tu_?" Canada asks, trying to lighten the mood.

"_Très mal, dèsolè._.." America mumbles. So he did remember a little French, after all...

Everyone was there. Even Russia. They were all there, waiting for America to regain consciousness. At first he was shocked to find himself in a hospital bed next to Russia, but then he looks out the window. Empty.

"H-hi... everyone..." America half-mumbles.

"Hey, America, took you long enough to wake up!" England says. "We have 5 more minutes!" Everyone tried to make America laugh, but in the end, they all had to go home, failed, putting their national flower on the table, Italy making a speech.

"... So I brought you some daisies to symbolize-" Italy continues, being cut off by a doctor.

"Sir, you were supposed to leave about 10 minutes ago..." He says.

"LET'S GO VENEZIANO!" Romano snaps in Italian.

"Eep! I'ma sorry, Mr. Doctor! I'm coming Romano~!" Italy says, running towards his brother. "Chiao, America!" Italy and Romano leave. Little did they know they left America chuckling.

"You have some very good friends!" The doctor (who) says, writing some doctor-y stuff on his clipboard. "One came all the way from Russia."

"Hello~!" Sealand says, popping up from under the bed.

"Peter?!" America says, shocked.

"Arthur would never let me in, so I snuck in as usual! Get well soon! Bye~!" Sealand says, placing a frame on his lap, before darting to the door. "By the way, I found that, and I'll tell Italy he made you laugh!" Then he darts off. It was an old, very small painting of Chibi-Canada and Chibi-America sitting on England's lap. Oh, Sealand, you didn't have to...

"It's too bad they can't go home yet after all of that, everyone at their home will be so worried..." The doctor notes.

"They'll be alright, and so will America."

Epilogue

"It's been twelve years, already?" America mumbles, staring out the window of his New York apartment. There it was, two beams to remind people what happened. America looks at his wall in the darkened room. Yep, there they hung, the pressed flowers from the nations of the world. And there it hung, the picture from his (technical) little brother.

Tap, tap, tap.

America answers the door.

"Hello, America! How are you, da?" Russia asks, standing in front of the other nations. America smiles. Nations don't forget. And humans won't forget this, either._ E pluribus unum_. In God we trust.

**Holy crap(ola)! I finished my first fanfic I had the guts to post! Next, I might post up a WWIII story, if you guys want~! How did you like it? Man, it feels weird, now I'll feel the need to post the next nonexistent chapter of this. :P Also, I don't do shipping, so that's why I'm an Otaku, not a fangirl~! XDDDD**

**For the last time?**

**Ciao~!**

**Animezing**


End file.
